Halfway Gone
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: After all the hardships he had faced; the pain, suffering, loneliness, and the feeling of not belonging anywhere. To experience family and happiness was something he thought he would never be privy to, but Alyssa Cadence thought differently, and she was more than willing to prove that, he too, deserved a chance at happiness. Rau Le Crueset/OC


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gundam SEED or anything associated with it. I do, however, own my character _Alyssa Cadence_ and anything associated with her.

**Title:**Halfway Gone

**Summary: **After all the hardships he had faced; the pain, suffering, loneliness, and the feeling of not belonging anywhere. To experience family and happiness was something he thought he would never be privy to, but Alyssa Cadence thought differently, and she was more than willing to prove that, he too, deserved a chance at happiness. Rau Le Crueset/OC

**A/N:**Yes, I am still alive.

Yes I am creating another fanfic. Go figures, huh? Haha!

I apologize for not updating anything in for so freaking long. I apologize whole-heartedly for it.

As some of you know, I had joined the Canadian Armed Forces (CAF) and with it being a long, hard road I am _officially_ a member of the CAF **grins** I graduated from the Canadian Forces Leadership and Recruit School (CFLRS) on May 1, 2014.

I wanted to thank all of you who have been supportive of my decision to join the Forces as it's been a long dream of mine that I really wanted to accomplish and I finally did. If it wasn't for the support of my family, friends, and my friends here and other sites I probably wouldn't have finished my Basic Military Qualifications course. Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Also, if any of my Canadian friends on here who is even considering joining the Canadian Forces please let me know if you have any questions regarding it in a PM and I will answer your questions to the best of my ability.

Now onto the newest story, eh? xD

Also, there is a reason as to why I started the story like this. Trust me, I have a method to my madness haha. And if you don't like what I write or how I write something then don't continue reading it. Seriously. I'm not forcing you to. And if you do...eh that is amazingness! Love you guys!

**~ Chapter One**

Alyssa gritted her teeth, her body tensing as another wave of pain hit her. Taking deep breaths, she willed herself to calm down. The breaths she took were deep, and went straight into her belly. Holding them for a few seconds she slowly let it out; waiting for the pain to subside once again.

And once it finally did, was her body finally able to relax and she could breathe properly again..

Standing up, she moaned, rubbing a hand on her stomach while the other one still held onto the back of the sofa. Alyssa glanced to the clock on the wall and sighed.

Her nerves were in full swing. She was, in no way, prepared for this.

Leaning against the sofa she closed her eyes for a few moments. That was until she heard the front door opening and closing, followed by the sounds of footsteps moving about before making their way the entrance of the living room.

"Alyssa?"

"I'm in the living-room." Alyssa replied, her voice sounding strained. Rau Le Crueset furrowed his brows, wondering what was wrong.

Upon entering the living room, Rau's bright blue eyes widened as he saw Alyssa's face beaded with sweat and her skin was unusually pale. Her expression showed a mixture of exhaustion, fear, excitement, and pain.

Quickly, he made his way over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes she wordlessly turned herself away as she leaned against it once more, a low moan escaping her mouth as another contraction started. She was breathing heavily, gripping the back of the couch.

Rau noticed how her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the back of the sofa. Without any hesitation he placed his hands firmly against the lower part of her back, massaging the area. He listened as Alyssa struggled to keep on top of her breathing. Rau's heart dropped unto his stomach, knowing well that there was nothing he could do to help her.

Her body relaxed under his touch and realized that the pain had dissipated once more. He stopped his movements but his hands kept their position on her back.

"Is it time, Alyssa?" He asked softly. It was a stupid question, perhaps, but he wanted to make sure that this was the real thing.

"Yes." She replied, breathless.

With shaky hands she stood up straight once more, trying to ignore her love's concerned stare as she put her long brown hair into a messy bun.

When his hand gently touched her cheek did she look up at him. "I'm going to call Gilbert and let him know that you are in labour."

"You don't have to, Rau." She said quietly, quickly grabbing onto Rau's hand's as soon as he removed them from her back. "Already taken care of."

He gave her a small smile as he opened his arms, allowing her to step into his embrace. She did so willingly, leaning her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

Rau rocked them back and forth, neither one of them speaking. He was nervous. Gilbert had already spoken to him about how much pain Alyssa was going to endure, and knowing that she was not good at handling any sort of pain, that giving birth to their child was going to be extremely difficult for her.

Would he ever, openly admit his nervousness? Absolutely not.

His thoughts were interrupted by her body tensing up once more. A pained gasp escaped her as her hands tightened around his arms. She began breathing hard and fast as she fought through the pain ripping through her small body.

Rau felt her trembling against him. Reaching up he rubbed her arms, all the while whispering words of encouragement; "Breathe through it Alyssa. Easy."

"I can't! It hurts!" She cried out through gritted teeth. Moaning and panting as the pain reached its peak.

"Yes you can." He replied, kissing her forehead. And what felt like an eternity passed before the pains had finally ended once again.

"Do you want to lay down?"

She nodded, unable to properly communicate coherent words. Rau took her hand and guided her to their room where he laid her down, pulling a visit he sat beside her, watching as she got comfortable. Once she did, Alyssa turned her head to look at him.

"When did the contractions start?"

"Around noon." She replied. As Rau reached forward without a word, and intertwined their fingers together, caressing her hand with his thumb. "It won't be long before we have a little boy or girl in our arms."

Her heart soared when she saw his blue eyes shine with happiness, his mouth curving into a smile. After everything he had been through, he deserved this. He deserved happiness.

All too soon did the moment get interrupted as she felt yet another contraction start. Her uterus felt like it was trying to break free from her body; and it was going to bring all of her organs with it. She closed her eyes, gripping Rau's hand, trying to keep her attention on his hands as his thumb petted the back of her hand once again.

She cried out, arching her back, trying to escape the pain. Barely registering the sounds of a chair scraping or a hand placed gently on her forehead. "Easy Alyssa. Easy. You can do it, love."

Her body fell back naturally onto the bed as the pain, once again, dwindled. Bright blue orbs looked down at her hand within his still gloved one and noticed that her hand was shaking.

"is there anything I can do; even get for you?"

She opened her eyes, then looked up him, giving him a small smile. "Could you lay with me?"

Without wavering in his actions he quickly let go of her hand, took off his boots, and his white ZAFT commander tunic and placed it in the chair before going to other side of the bed and climbing in beside her.

She scrambled over to him and laid her head on his chest, just like she usually did when they went to bed. Only difference was...this time they were going to be parents.

They stayed like that for a few moments, his movements and the sound of the clock in the living-room began lulling Alyssa to sleep, but the sound of the doorbell ringing brought her back to reality. She removed her head from Rau's chest as he reluctantly left the bed to answer the door.

A few minutes later two other voices joined in with Rau's as they entered the bedroom. She looked up and smiled at both Gilbert and Rey. "Hey, Rey."

Rey smiled brightly, making his way swiftly over to her, climbing onto the bed and hugging her tight. "Is the baby coming?"

She laughed, ruffling his blond hair; "Yes kiddo. He or she is."

Rey started talking about his day when a contraction started. Pursing her lips she looked up at Rau or Gilbert, who both of which were conversing in low voices. "Hey gentlemen?"

They both stopped to look at her, "Yes, Alyssa?"

It was Gilbert who answered, she ushered him over to her. When he was in ear shot, she whispered in his ear. "I'm having a contraction, can you _please_ take Rey into the living-room? I don't want to scare him."

He nodded, "Sure."

With that being said, Gilbert got Rey to go into the other room, closing the door behind the both of them. Rau looked at her then, walking over to her, taking her hand in his. Letting her squeeze it if need be. "Contraction?"

She nodded, gasping as her eyes widened when she felt the rush of warm liquid running between her legs; she shot up into a sitting position. "Aw, shit!"

His heart stopped, "What's wrong?"

"My water broke!" She growled out, panting as she endured the latest contraction.

Just at this point, Gilbert re-entered the room. Alyssa noticed that this time he was wearing surgical gloves. He came over to her, lifting up the blankets that covered her legs. "I want to check to see how far along you are, Alyssa."

She simply nodded, allowing him to check her. She tensed when she felt his fingers, squeezing Rau's hand in the process. "Does that hurt?"

"Everything down that way hurts." She retorted hotly.

It felt like an eternity, but was merely a few seconds before Gilbert removed his hands. Removing the gloves he smiled at her grimly, "This labour is going to be a long one. Rau told me that the contractions started around noon, am I correct?"

"Yes." She replied, not liking where this was going. "Why are you saying it's going to be a long one?"

"You're only four centimetres dilated."

"Only four?!" She asked, exasperated. She felt like crying. "God, I know this is going to get worse and everything but...I don't think I can handle it for very much longer."

Rau sat right beside her, taking his hand and placing it on Alyssa's face he reached down and kissed her lips tenderly. "Don't get discouraged, Alyssa. You can do it."

She sighed with content as she leaned into him. "Thank you."

"No thank you needed." He said softly, kissing her again. She melted into his kiss.

When Gilbert said that she was going to be in labour for awhile he wasn't joking. Hours went by and she was now screaming into the pillow as the pain worsened. Rau was right beside her, rubbing her back and trying to help her as much as possible. She snatched his hand away from her back.

"Back off!" She screeched angrily. "J-just stop! Ugh!"

"You're doing great." Rau said softly, doing as told as he looked over at Gilbert who currently sat at the desk, watching Alyssa intently. He met Rau's gaze and nodded, getting up from the chair and putting on some gloves.

"Alright Alyssa. Let's check you again."

"Fine! Fine! I just-I can't! I can't do this anymore!" She cried, gripping the pillows, her entire body trembling from the white hot agony tearing at her insides. Rau was once again at her side, holding her hand and trying hard not to wince as her small hand gripped his in a vice-like grip.

"You can do it, love."

She looked up at him, both tears and sweat pouring down her face; "Please make it stop!"

"I can't, Alyssa."

"TRY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt Gilbert's hand on her shoulder and she snarled at him, "Don't touch me!"

"Alyssa that's enough." Gilbert sighed, not fazed at all by her outburst. "I need you to turn over onto your back so I can see how far along you are."

She sobbed, slowly doing as she was told, barely noticing that she was being checked until she felt the sheets going over her body once more.

Gilbert looked at her and smiled, "Good news, Alyssa. You're at eight centimetres."

She nodded, "Yeah."

Her voice was weak and strained. Closing her eyes she tried to think of something-anything that would deter her mind from the pain that she was going through. It had been seventeen hours so far. She was tired, cranky, and just wanted to get this over with.

Though she had to admit, the last little bit actually went by pretty fast as she soon found herself pushing.

"One more push, Alyssa." Gilbert encouraged, "You can do it."

She gritted her teeth, bearing down once more. With a mix of a groan and a scream she soon felt that the pain finally was subsiding after hours upon hours of torture. She collapsed against Rau's chest, panting. She immediately started crying as soon as she heard her baby cry. _Their_ baby was finally there.

"Alyssa."

"Hmm?"

"You did wonderful."

Alyssa gave Rau a small laugh, "You did too. Sorry that I almost broke your hand."

He smiled back, smoothing back her damp hair and kissing her tenderly on the forehead. "No apologies necessary, love."

"Alyssa. Rau." The both of them looked up to Gilbert, a small bundle in his arms, a smile plastered on his face. "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

They never answered as Gilbert placed the infant in their arms. "Oh my God, Rau. She's here. She's finally here."

"She is." Rau stared down at the child in his love's arms. Reaching around Alyssa he allowed their daughter to grab onto his finger with a surprisingly strong grip. A smile lit up his face. "She's beautiful."

"She is."

"Alyssa?"

She turned her head to look at him and was taken off guard by the tears that were in his eyes before he closed them and captured her lips with his own. "I never thought this would happen." He admitted.

"Well, it did."

"You gave me so many wonderful things that I have never got to experience." He choked out. For once in her short time in knowing Rau Le Creuset, he never once showed strong emotions. "You gave me your time, love, and a family. You gave me a reason to live."

She smiled, "I told you, didn't I? You deserve happiness. After everything you have been through. You deserve this."

"I cannot thank you enough." He kissed her again with even more passion. He looked down at his daughter. "What is her name going to be?"

"What do you want to name her?"

"I'll let you decide, Alyssa."

"What a ride, eh kiddo?"Alyssa laughed, looking down at their now sleeping little girl. A smile slowly forming on her face as she thought. A few seconds went by before a full-on grin appeared. She let her finger caress their daughter's cheek as she spoke in a soft voice. "Happy Birthday Madelyn Ivy Le Creuset."


End file.
